Little Sisters Are Trouble
by BrkMyDrms
Summary: Swearing, mentions of smoking and drinking of a minor. Also, spanking is included, so if you aren't a fan of that, then don't read. Not sure how this will play out, but hoping this will go far, since I am having fun writing this. Hope you enjoy. Only character I own is the one that is getting spanked and hasn't actually quite had her name been mentioned yet. Based in an AU.


**AN: Swearing and mentions of smoking and drinking of a minor. Also, spanking is included in this chapter, so if you aren't a fan of that, then don't read. Not sure how this will play out, but hoping this will go far, since I am having fun writing this. Hope you enjoy. Only character I own is the one that is getting spanked and hasn't actually quite had her name been mentioned in the chapter yet *giggles* Not to mention I own whatever spanking implements I decide to have used and other punishments used as well... :P**

 **Also, I just did a full edit on this chapter and fixed mistakes because I have been wanting to work on the next Chapter to this story, so hope you enjoy the new changes to this chapter and enjoy the next chapter that will be coming soon :)**

New Story: Little Sisters Are Trouble (Edit)

"Fuck you both!" I yelled angrily as I waited to be let into the motel room we were staying in this month, for whatever hunt it was my brothers were working on. I never really kept up with what they did, only asked questions once in awhile, because I was sometimes curious and I sometimes enjoyed helping them out, but not today. Today was for me to release all the best teenage attitude I had with them both, since they never let me have any fun when they were gone, I was always supposed to be in the motel room. I had snuck off and was hanging out at a local park, smoking and drinking, when they both spotted me and pulled up in the Impala. But now, here we were at the motel because I didn't want to cause a scene at the park.

Sam sighed, then swatted me, "Watch your language! You know you aren't allowed to swear!"

"Ow," I glared at him and rubbed my bottom where he swatted me, as Dean finally opened the door and let us all inside.

"Have a seat on the bed, while you still can," Dean stated. "Because by the time we are through with you, you won't be sitting for a few days."

"Not fair," I stomped my foot, and then glared at him. "You can't spank me. I'm too old for that, guys. I'm thirteen!"

"Oh but it is fair," Sam replied, "you broke quite a few rules and you aren't too old for a spanking. Now sit while you still can or would you like to stand in the corner till you lose some of your attitude?"

I glared at him, not making a choice and stomping my foot.

"You have till I count to three to decide on your own, little girl, or I choose for you and trust me you don't want me to do that," Dean spoke up, when he noticed I wasn't choosing on my own and still showing my attitude. He never dealt well with my attitude, like Sam did.

I stayed in place, still not moving, now even crossing my arms over my chest to make a point: I wasn't going to choose! "Not fairrrrrr," I whined.

The only response I got was my oldest brother counting, "One."

"Damn it Deannnnnn, stoppppp," I whined. "I'm not choosing and you CAN'T make me!" I glared at him, but I could feel Sam staring at me.

"Watch your language," Sam scolded. "I hear one more swear word and you are getting a mouth soaping."

"Two," Dean stated simply.

I'm not sure what came over me, I had never done it before and usually I never had both of them on my case at once like they were now, so maybe that was why I ended up flipping off both of them.

"Excuse me!?" I heard Dean growl as he glared at me. "Did you really just do that?"

I couldn't answer because Sam was beside me and answering for me. "Yeah she did," he took hold of my upper arm, then swatted my bottom a few times. "Corner NOW, young lady!"

I glanced up at him as he released my arm, but he shook his head. "Don't even think of giving more attitude. Get your ass in that corner now or else!"

"But Sammyyyyyy," I whined, "I don't wa…." I guess he had heard enough of my whining and attitude, because he grabbed my upper arm again and swatted me a couple times, then we walked a couple steps over to one of the beds nearby, where he sat down and put me in front of him. Still having ahold of me, he glanced at Dean and they did their 'talking without words' thing that I always hated.

I looked up at my oldest brother as he checked to make sure the door was locked, then headed across the room to the table. He said nothing, just opened up the laptop and sat in front of it.

My attention then went back to Sam, who I was still standing in front of. "Young lady," he scolded, "What has gotten into you today?"

I shrugged. I really didn't have an answer for him.

"You have really asked for it today, young lady," he said as he began pulling me over his lap. "Not only are you getting a spanking from me, but one from Dean as well."

I whined, "Noooooo, youuuuu guys can't spank me!" Then I tried to get up from over his lap and he held me down, swatting my bottom a couple times.

"Settle down," he warned. "Yes we can spank you, young lady. You are only thirteen and not old enough to do whatever you want, when you want. Got it?" He landed a few good swats over my jean covered bottom.

I whined and kicked at the swats, but didn't answer him.

"Got it?" He repeated, smacking my bottom again a few more times only harder this time.

"OWWWW...OWWWW...yeesssssss...I gotttt ittttt!" I whined and kicked, still struggling to get up, but it wasn't working, he was stronger than me and held me down easily.

"Good," he stated simply, then he started spanking me for a few minutes before continuing the lecture. "This spanking isn't even covering all the attitude you've been giving us today, swearing, which you know you aren't allowed to do," he landed harder swats on my sit spots and I cried out and whined.

"Sammmmmyyyyyyy, pllllleeeeaassseeeee stoooppppp...-"

"I can't believe you were out of the motel room on you own, young lady," he sighed, his spanks covering every inch of my jean covered bottom. "You know better than that, don't you?"

"Owwwwwww...yyyyyeeesssss," I answered quickly. I was hoping that by doing so he would stop spanking me, because I really didn't know how much more I could take right then.

"That's what I thought, then to find you smoking and drinking on top of it!?" He concentrated the swats on my sit spots and upper thighs now, which had me squirming and yelping and trying even harder to escape off his lap, but it was no use, he had me pinned in place.

"I...I...I'm soooorrrryyyyyy...," I cried out into the covers and took hold of his calf with both hands to keep my hands from reaching back to block, because I didn't want to get my hands restrained or earn extra swats.

Sam shook his head, "I don't believe you're sorry just yet, young lady, but you will be one very sorry little girl later when we are through with you."

I hated when my brothers called my 'young lady' and 'little girl' because it always meant I was in BIG trouble. And then to use both in the same sentence? That meant I'd really disappointed them.

Sam spanked me a few more minutes, then stopped abruptly, still holding me in place. "Are you going to go stand in the corner now or do I need to continue with this spanking, little girl?"

I cried into the blankets, "Ccccooorrrnnnnerrrrr," then took the last of the swats and was helped to my feet. Sam stood and walked me to the corner near where Dean was seated, half glaring at me, half working on the case. My face reddened as I realized they'd both be sitting close by watching me in the DAMN corner.

When he got me to the corner, I felt my brother's hand release his hold on me and placing my hands on my head. "Keep them there or else. No talking. No coming out of the corner until I tell you otherwise, is that understood?"

"Yyyyyeeessss..." I cried into the corner feeling like a two year old instead of a thirteen year old.


End file.
